Raconte-moi
by Wonderinn
Summary: Ryuga a passé une mauvaise journée, une très mauvaise journée et il est fatigué. Il veut juste un peu de calme, mais tombe sur Kyoya. Ce dernier n'est pas dans son état habituel et cela inquiète l'empereur dragon. Quel secret l'adolescent peut-il bien cacher ?


**_Hellooooooo ! L'inspiration m'est tombé dessus au bon moment, voilà un OS comme cadeau vu que je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine ^^_**

 ** _Cet OS va changer de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'écris la plupart du temps des fanfics humour/romance parce que j'aime les histoires d'amour et faire rire les gens ! Cette fois, je vais laisser parler mon côté un peu plus obscur (je suis une grande fan de Stephen King alors c'est pas trop dur n_n). Mais bon, il y aura toujours un peu d'humour, parce que ça fait du bien de relâcher la tension :)_**

 ** _L'histoire que vous allez lire n'est donc pas franchement drôle, rated T pour langage pas très fleuri et thèmes assez durs et sérieux mais rassurez-vous, j'ai beau être une sadique je ne suis pas adepte de la fin qui te donne envie de te pendre ! Et ce sera entièrement du point de vue de Ryuga !_**

 ** _Note spéciale à Komachu :_** **** ** _Je t'avais dit qu'un bon drama m'inspirerait )_**

 ** _Réponse à Kalea :_** **** ** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ C'est vrai qu'un Kyoya fleur bleue ça fait un peu bizarre mais c'était voulu ! Soit je lui laisse un caractère vraiment fort, soit je le fais un peu plus sensible n_n_**

 ** _Et rassure-toi, moi aussi j'aime bien Benkei, ça sonnait juste trop bien !_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **** ** _Je ne possède toujours pas Metal Fight BeyBlade, à mon plus grand regret !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ^_^_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelle sale journée de merde ! Je HAIS la pluie et le froid, alors autant dire que l'automne et l'hiver ne sont clairement pas mes saisons préférées. Et cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire ! Il a flotté du moment où je me suis réveillé jusqu'à il y a environ cinq minutes, Gingka n'a pas voulu m'affronter sous prétexte qu'il est fatigué et j'ai glissé sur une putain de flaque d'eau que j'avais pas vu ! Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à glisser, moi-même je ne sais pas.

Bref, j'en ai marre comme j'en ai rarement marre ! Du coup, je suis parti pour m'isoler dans le BeyColiseum à l'extérieur de la ville, un endroit où plus personne ne fout les pieds depuis au moins ce bordel de l'époque de la Nébuleuse Noire. Je n'sais pas pourquoi j'aime cet endroit mais c'est probablement parce que je suis sûr de n'y croiser personne.

Je marche donc en direction du BeyColiseum, sur un chemin de terre complètement boueux. Super pour mes pompes au passage ! Heureusement qu'elles tiennent le choc face à absolument tout. Berk, je déteste l'odeur qu'à la terre après la pluie ! Comment on appelle ça déjà ? C'est un mot super moche, pétrichor je crois… Ouais on a carrément un mot pour désigner l'odeur de la terre après la pluie, l'humanité va vraiment mal ( _100% véridique)_. Oui je sais, je fais des réflexions sans aucun sens et bizarres, c'est la pluie et le froid, ça me déprime et du coup je dis de la merde.

Enfin arrivé au BeyColiseum, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin tranquille ! Ici je peux me contenter de regarder le ciel en attendant d'être calmé pour essayer de finir correctement ma journée pourrie. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin, qui a décidé que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Je monte dans les gradins pour m'assoir et souffler un bon coup, quand soudain je remarque que je ne suis pas seul comme je le pensais et l'espérais. Je sens l'exaspération et la colère monter en moi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qui est la personne que je peux voir. Assis tout au bord, les pieds dans le vide, un adolescent aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et au caractère bien trempé fixe le sol environ sept mètres plus bas. Kyoya…

Franchement, ça va, ça aurait pu être pire ! Bon, on ne peut pas dire que tout se passe bien dès qu'on se retrouve tous les deux mais il est bien l'une des seules personnes sur cette planète que j'aime bien. Okay…à vrai dire je l'aime même beaucoup…oui bon je suis amoureux de lui quoi ! Lui me déteste, mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas réputé pour apprécier les gens. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait ici tout seul, je croyais qu'après la bataille contre Némésis il s'était un peu plus sociabilisé. Moi tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort, et c'est vrai que je suis pas passé loin de quitter ce monde pour toujours. D'ailleurs depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai un peu la sensation qu'il essaie de m'éviter. Même quand je passe au B-Pit et qu'il est là, il ne me regarde pas et ne m'adresse pas la parole. J'avoue que ça me rend un peu triste…un peu.

Je m'approche de lui, il ne se retourne toujours pas. C'est bizarre, Kyoya c'est le genre de mec qui sait de suite quand on arrive dans son dos ou qu'on le suit…

Plus je m'approche, plus je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Kyoya semble complètement ailleurs et il est trempé de la tête aux pieds comme s'il était resté toute la journée dehors sous la pluie. Il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué alors que je ne suis qu'à deux mètres de lui, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas…

En le regardant un peu mieux, je me rends compte qu'il a enlevé le bandeau qu'il porte habituellement sur le haut de son bras gauche. Oh putain de merde…c'est quoi ce truc sur son bras ?! On dirait…une plaie brûlée. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça… ?

- **Bordel de merde…** souffle-je à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir.

Kyoya se retourne avec un grand sursaut et m'adresse un regard à la fois paniqué et énervé.

- **Ryuga ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!** S'écrie-t-il en plaquant sa main sur son le haut de son bras.

- **Rien de spécial,** réponds-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?**

- **R-rien du tout !**

- **Te fous pas de moi Kyoya, ça a l'air très sérieux…** soupire-je, un peu inquiet.

- **Ça ne l'est pas ! Et même si ça l'était, ça ne te regarde pas !** Me dit-il avec sa hargne habituelle.

Quelque chose ne va pas dans son ton. Il est agressif, comme d'habitude, mais agressif comme une proie qu'on aurait prise au piège et qui panique complètement. Non définitivement, il ne va pas bien.

- **Kyoya, s'il te plait ! De ce que j'ai vu, on dirait qu'on t'a brûlé le bras ! Et t'es trempé, tu vas choper la crève là !**

- **Mais laisse-moi ! Je te dis que ça va !** Crie-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué.

- **Rentre au moins, reste pas là dans tes vêtements trempés. Et laisse-moi vérifier que c'est vraiment rien…** lui dis-je en tendant la main vers son bras gauche.

- **NON ! Pitié, ne regarde pas !** Hurle-t-il en reculant.

Il recule trop, il va tomber ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je l'attrape par les épaules avant que son pied droit ne marche dans le vide et le tire vers moi.

- **Mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi t'as reculé comme ça ?! T'étais à deux doigts de tomber !** M'écrie-je, hors de moi et de plus en plus inquiet.

Il ne me répond pas et fond en sanglots en se blottissant contre moi. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter moi ! Pour faire pleurer Kyoya faut vraiment le faire ! Je le serre dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte et je jette un coup d'œil à son bras qu'il ne protège plus. Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ?! On dirait…on dirait une plaie au couteau en forme de croix qu'on aurait par la suite brûlée ! Et il osait me dire que ce n'est rien ?! Avant de pouvoir l'engueuler à ce sujet, je le sens s'effondrer dans mes bras. Il s'est évanoui…

- **Kyoya…qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire ?** Soupire-je, inquiet et en colère.

Il est évident que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il s'est fait tout seul par accident, quelqu'un lui a fait ça délibérément ! Et peu importe qui est ce fils de pute, je vais le défoncer ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, je dois d'abord amener Kyoya à un endroit où il pourra se réchauffer et se reposer. Vraiment, quelle sale journée…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que j'ai ramené Kyoya chez moi, c'est le seul endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour qu'il soit tranquille. C'est pas que j'aime pas le B-Pit mais Gingka et Cie ont tendance à s'agiter vite et là Kyoya a besoin de calme. Il dort dans mon lit, une expression paisible sur le visage. Il est tellement mignon comme ça et ça fait du bien de le voir si tranquille, lui qui est toujours blasé et n'a jamais l'air vraiment heureux. J'ai eu le temps d'observer sa blessure dans tous les sens et ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. C'est effectivement une plaie au couteau, probablement un couteau cranté vu l'irrégularité des bords de la plaie. Enfin, c'est difficile à dire vu que la plaie a été brûlée après…

Le pire, c'est que cette plaie n'est pas récente. Pas aussi vieille que ses cicatrices sous les yeux, mais ça ne peut pas beaucoup dater. L'ancienne tenue de Kyoya laissait voir son bras gauche et il n'avait rien, donc je suis sûr qu'on lui a infligé cette blessure après le Championnat du Monde, juste avant ce délire de Némésis et de fragments d'étoile. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs la raison de son changement de vêtements, il a dû saigner énormément avant qu'on ne brûle la plaie et il a adapté son look pour cacher cette…horreur.

Tiens, en parlant de vêtements, vu que Kyoya était trempé, j'ai dû le déshabiller pour éviter qu'il soit vraiment malade. Le truc pas gênant du tout ! J'ai pas été capable de m'empêcher de rougir et de le mater un peu, je me suis senti comme le dernier des pervers voyeur et c'était pas agréable du tout. Je lui ai mis un de mes sweats ultra épais, trop large pour lui mais au moins ça le tient au chaud. Quand il va se réveiller et se rendre compte que je lui ai enlevé ses fringues pour lui mettre un de mes sweats, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir me tuer…

Pour l'instant je suis dans ma salle de bain, en train de ranger les bandages que j'ai utilisé pour le bras de Kyoya. Cette plaie…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. En l'observant, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas été bien traité. C'est quand même une brûlure importante, au second degré probablement, et elle n'a pas bien cicatrisé. Une brûlure aussi sérieuse aurait sans aucun doute nécessité un passage aux urgences. Je vais avoir beaucoup de questions à poser à Kyoya ! Je sais qu'il déteste ça, mais là c'est trop sérieux pour que je ne m'en mêle pas.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et pose ma main sur le front de Kyoya. Il est un peu chaud, je pense qu'il a attrapé un rhume. Bon ça va, il aurait pu attraper pire, je l'ai ramené au bon moment. S'il était resté dehors dans ses fringues trempées, il aurait chopé la crève ou même pire. Je soupire en le regardant. Quelle tête de mule ! Il était prêt à refuser mon aide et à se rendre malade à en crever par fierté…et aussi par crainte je crois. Il est pas croyable…

- **Tu es vraiment unique Kyoya, y en a pas deux comme toi,** soupire-je en lui caressant le joue.

Il se met à remuer un peu dans son sommeil, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je le quitte encore une fois, le temps de lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Non, pas de café, c'est pas le moment de l'énerver ! Pile au moment où je reviens et pose le chocolat sur la table de nuit, il ouvre les yeux. Il fixe un moment le plafond puis écarquille les yeux et se redresse d'un coup pour jeter des regards paniqués dans tous les coins.

- **Où je suis ?! C'est pas chez moi !** S'exclame-t-il en paniquant de plus en plus. **J'étais au BeyColiseum et…Ryuga ?**

- **Je suis juste là, calme-toi,** le rassure-je. **Tu t'es évanoui, du coup je t'ai ramené chez moi pour que tu te reposes.**

- **Oh…**

Il baisse son regard sur la couverture et rougit en s'apercevant qu'il porte un sweat qui m'appartient. Oui, c'est gênant mais j'ai vécu plus gênant de mon côté Kyoya, crois-moi.

- **Tu…tu as vu n'est-ce pas ?** Demande-t-il en posant sur moi ses yeux bleus voilés par une profonde détresse.

- **Oui, j'ai vu,** réponds-je avec un soupir. **Et j'attends quelques explications.**

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que Kyoya cherche à s'enfuir. Il sort de la couverture et se met debout mais il tombe à genoux en se tenant le crâne.

- **Hé, te lève pas ! T'es pas en état, t'as un rhume alors ça doit bien cogner dans ta tête,** lui dis-je en l'aidant à se recoucher.

Il a l'air vraiment contrarié et angoissé à l'idée de rester ici et de devoir me parler de son bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil…

Il se tord les doigts dans tous les sens et fuit mon regard tandis que je lui tends son chocolat chaud.

- **Merci…** murmure-t-il en fixant ses mains.

- **Kyoya…tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est grave ce que tu as au bras, j'ai eu tout le temps de m'en rendre compte,** soupire-je.

- **Je…je n'ai pas…pas envie d'en parler…** marmonne-t-il en serrant sa main sur l'endroit où se trouve la blessure.

- **S'il te plait Kyoya, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais tu peux me faire confiance. Raconte-moi, je t'en prie…**

Kyoya me regarde, surpris, et semble peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il boit une grande gorgée de son chocolat et soupire.

- **D'accord…mais je vais devoir te raconter l'histoire de mes cicatrices pour que tu comprennes tout. Je ne…l'ai jamais raconté à personne…**

Il est tellement triste, ça me déchire le cœur. S'il se met à pleurer, je sens que je vais craquer et le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler…

- **Mes cicatrices…ça date d'avant les Chasseurs de Tête. Je venais d'emménager à MetalBey City avec mon frère et mon père…**

C'est vrai que Kyoya a été chef d'un gang de rue. J'étais dans le coma à cette époque, c'est Gingka qui me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi raconté que Doji avait utilisé Kyoya et l'avait conduit au bord de la folie…cette enflure ! Comme je souhaiterais me retrouver face à lui pour le tabasser à mains nues ! Maintenant il est mort, bon débarras ! Par contre, je ne savais pas que Kyoya a un frère. Je me demande comment il est…

- **Mon père…est un grand homme d'affaire. Tu dois connaître la Tategami Corp., non ?**

- **Oui, mais je ne savais pas que ça avait un lien avec toi,** réponds-je avec un léger sourire.

Waouh, son père est le directeur de la Tategami Corp. ! C'est une entreprise qui brasse des millions ! Je ne m'en serais jamais douté tellement Kyoya est loin de l'idée que je me fais d'un « gosse de riche ». En fait, il en est carrément l'opposé total.

- **Quand on a emménagé, le seul truc que j'avais en commun avec maintenant c'était mes cheveux et mon…caractère,** reprend-il avec un petit rire gêné. **Je m'habillais pas du tout comme maintenant, c'était chemise/veston en permanence.**

- **Tu…tu déconnes hein ?** Demande-je, un peu abasourdi.

J'ai VRAIMENT du mal à imaginer Kyoya en chemise/veston tout le temps ! Je dis pas que ça lui irait pas, mais je suis habitué à son look à la cool avec le ventre à l'air en permanence. Un vrai look d'ado décontracté quoi, c'est pas un âge où on est censés porter des fringues guindées d'adultes ! Ouais remarque, pour un « adulte », moi je suis pas un bon exemple.

- **Non, je déconne pas,** répond-il en souriant. **Mon père…est quelqu'un de très strict et comme je suis l'aîné de ma famille, c'est moi qui suis destiné à reprendre l'entreprise quand je serai plus âgé. Il m'a éduqué dans cette optique là…toujours mes études avant mes loisirs…avant ma…vie…**

Son regard se perd dans le vide et ses yeux deviennent humides. Non, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas ! Je sais, c'est égoïste, mais ça me fait du mal de le voir comme ça !

- **Il n'a jamais bien vu mon amour pour le BeyBlade, c'est ma mère qui me l'a transmis. C'est elle qui nous a offert nos toupies à Kakeru, c'est mon frère, et moi, dès nos naissances respectives. Elle…elle…est morte dans un accident de voiture juste avant qu'on déménage…**

Il n'arrive plus à contenir ses larmes et elles perlent sur son visage en silence. Ça me brise vraiment le cœur, j'ai la sensation de me faire poignarder ! C'est horrible, ça fait mal…

- **Je…je suis désolé…** soupire-je en lui prenant la main.

- **T'excuses pas, t'y es pour rien…** me dit-il d'une petite voix brisée en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. **Bref, j'étais assez perdu quand je suis arrivé à MetalBey City. Je trainais souvent le soir, j'errais sans but…et je me suis frotté aux mauvaises personnes…**

Il serre ma main, toujours dans la sienne. Il a l'air partagé entre la douleur et la colère.

- **Mon gang…était très sage comparé à d'autres. Et c'est sur un de ces « autres » que je suis tombé. Je m'étais perdu dans un endroit où il vaut mieux ne pas mettre les pieds et quatre mecs me sont tombés dessus. Ils savaient…qui j'étais…et ils m'ont charcuté le visage…**

Kyoya passe sa main libre sur ses cicatrices et grimace, de dégoût ou de colère je pense. Moi c'est de colère que je serre le poing. Quatre contre un, bel exemple de courage !

- **J'ai essayé de rentrer chez moi, mais je pissais trop le sang. Ma chemise blanche était presque entièrement rouge… J'ai finis par m'effondrer en arrivant dans une rue assez fréquentée. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, le lendemain je crois…**

Il déglutit et me serre encore plus la main, au point que ça en devient douloureux, mais je m'en fous sincèrement qu'il me broie la main.

- **Mon père…il m'a…hurlé dessus comme si c'était de ma faute. Il m'a…il m'a tout simplement renié…**

Kyoya fond en larmes et cache son visage avec sa main libre. Mais…mais quelle ordure ! Quel père renie son fils après qu'il se soit fait charcuter le visage par des membres d'un gang ?! Faut être taré ! J'en peux plus de voir Kyoya pleurer, c'est trop douloureux. Je le tire vers moi et il se jette de lui-même dans mes bras. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi renfermé et agressif après avoir vécu un truc pareil.

- **Je me suis…retrouvé tout seul et j'ai changé de style vestimentaire pour bien me détacher de mon ancien « moi »,** reprend-il une fois calmé, mais toujours la tête contre mon torse (pitié, faites qu'il n'entende pas que mon cœur s'emballe..). **Après j'ai rencontré les Chasseurs de Tête, j'en suis devenu le chef, et tu connais la suite…**

Il lève ses magnifiques yeux océan voilés par les larmes vers moi. Il reste encore une partie à éclaircir…

- **Et…ton bras ?** Demande-je, un peu hésitant.

Kyoya soupire et se serre encore plus contre moi.

- **Ça date de juste après le Championnat du Monde,** m'explique-t-il. **Visiblement, ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à ces connards que j'ai réussi à me relever et à devenir un blader de renommé international après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Un soir, je rentrais aux docks après une journée d'entrainement et ça a recommencé… Les quatre mêmes mecs m'ont chopé par surprise et m'ont charcuté le bras gauche cette fois…et ont brûlé la plaie au briquet pour que ça fasse dix fois plus mal. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie…**

Okay, ces quatre petits cons, je vais leur faire vivre un cauchemar ! Je vais pas les tuer, parce que la prison ça me dit rien, mais je vais bien leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait pas toucher à une des seules personnes que j'aime !

- **Du coup, c'est pour ça que tu as changé de tenue. Pour cacher la blessure…** soupire-je, les dents serrées.

- **Ouais…mais ils ont pas lâché l'affaire depuis…**

Je lui soulève le menton pour qu'il me regarde, un peu trop brusquement vu la tête qu'il fait, et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- **Quoi ?! Kyoya, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ? N'essaie même pas de me mentir ou de me sortir que tu ne veux pas en parler !**

Je suis trop brusque et froid et je le sais, mais je suis au bord de l'explosion nerveuse. Finalement, je vais peut-être les tuer !

- **Ils…ils ont réussi à trouver où je me suis installé sur les docks et…et ils m'ont volé Léone la nuit dernière… C'est pour ça que j'étais tout seul au BeyColiseum sous la pluie, j'étais…désespéré.**

Je vais faire un putain de massacre ! Ils vont regretter leur naissance ces enfoirés ! Nan mais c'est quoi leur but ?! Le pousser à se foutre en l'air ?! Voler sa toupie à un blader…c'est inhumain ! C'est comme lui voler une partie de lui !

- **Tu sais qui sont ces…sales petits cons ?**

- **Oui, ils font partie d'un gang appelé les Bloody Knives,** répond Kyoya en me regardant. _(Pour ceux qui sont très mauvais en anglais, ça veut dire Couteaux Ensanglantés ! Oui c'est moi qui ait inventé et non j'étais pas super inspirée…désolée ^^')_

- **Tu saurais pas où ils crèchent aussi ?**

Kyoya se redresse et me regarde avec panique. Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- **Non Ryuga, je sais ce que tu veux faire !** S'écrie-t-il. **Ne te frotte pas à eux, ils sont vraiment dangereux !**

- **Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles Kyoya ? Je pense que je suis beaucoup plus dangereux qu'eux…** réplique-je avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Kyoya ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referme presque aussitôt, n'ayant aucun argument pour contrer ce que je viens de dire.

- **Mais…tu vas gâcher tous les efforts que Gingka et moi on a fait pour que tout le monde soit au courant de ton sacrifice héroïque !** Ajoute-t-il après un moment de réflexion. **On va à nouveau te voir comme un psychopathe…**

- **Je vais pas les tuer Kyoya, ni les blesser…même si j'en ai très envie ! Je vais juste leur coller une trouille monstrueuse et récupérer Léone.**

Kyoya semble se détendre mais continue de se tordre les doigts de stress. Par contre, est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit que Gingka et lui avait fait d'énormes efforts pour qu'on arrête de me voir comme le mal incarné ? Gingka, okay je le savais, mais lui…je pensais qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi… Quand j'y pense, il essaie à tout prix de m'empêcher de me mettre en danger depuis cinq minutes. Il serait carrément prêt à abandonner Léone pour que je n'aille pas foutre une peur monumentale à ces enculés parce qu'ils sont dangereux d'après lui…

- **Leur repaire…se trouve en dehors de la ville…dans un vieux hangar,** me dit-il finalement après une longue hésitation.

- **Très bien, je vais leur faire passer l'envie de s'acharner sur un mec qui ne leur a rien fait et de voler sa toupie en plus.**

Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. On ne peut pas me changer, je SUIS un psychopathe ! Mais maintenant, il faut faire du mal à une personne qui m'est chère pour que je laisse parler ce côté de ma personnalité. Et encore, là je vais être contraint de me retenir…

Je m'apprête à me lever pour préparer mon petit avertissement et le sauvetage de la toupie de Kyoya quand ce dernier m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne pour le regarder et il plante ses yeux encore un peu rougis par les larmes dans mon regard.

- **Pourquoi…Ryuga ? Pourquoi tu es prêt à faire ça pour moi ? Et pourquoi ça t'énerves autant qu'on s'en prenne à moi ?** Demande-t-il en me serrant le bras comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

Je peux voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, et je sais ce qu'il espère. Il espère que je ne le déteste pas comme il devait le penser. Visiblement, on pensait se détester chacun de notre côté et on se plantait tous les deux ! Je me penche vers lui et lui sourit avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens sursauter mais il ne me repousse pas. Je me recule et continue de sourire. Il est rouge comme ma mèche, c'est trop mignon !

- **Pour ça…** murmure-je en plongeant mon regard dans l'océan qu'est le sien.

Kyoya rougit de plus belle et sourit. Il refuse de me lâcher le bras et semble vouloir me dire quelque chose.

- **Ryuga…je veux venir avec toi !** S'exclame-t-il d'un seul coup.

- **D'accord, mais tu restes en retrait et tu me laisses faire, okay ?**

- **Compris !**

Ça fait bizarre d'entendre Kyoya dire qu'il est prêt à se mettre en retrait, mais il ne peut rien faire sans sa toupie. Quatre contre un au corps à corps, pas sûr qu'il en soit capable, encore moins vu qu'il est malade. Enfin je dis quatre mais en vrai ils sont plus que ça je parie ! L-Drago va bien les calmer…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On a attendu un peu, le temps que Kyoya se sente d'attaque. Il fait complètement nuit maintenant, et c'est une nuit sans lune en plus ! Il fait donc excessivement sombre en dehors de la ville. Kyoya et moi sommes cachés derrière le hangar, attendant le bon moment pour faire notre entrée. Ils sont huit, mais un neuvième doit bientôt arriver. Il est parti chercher je-ne-sais-quoi et je m'en cogne. Dans le hangar, ils rigolent et se réjouissent de leur vol et de leurs tortures infligées à un mec innocent. C'est ça, rigolez bien bande de fils de pute ! Vous allez pleurer votre mère dans quelques minutes…

- **Hahahahahaha ! Il doit être en train de chialer dans son coin l'autre avec ses cheveux verts !** S'exclame un des mecs.

- **Tu parles ! Il est parti pleurer auprès de son papounet !** Renchérit un autre.

- **S'il en avait encore une, il pleurerait dans les jupes de sa mère !** Ajoute encore un autre.

- **J'sais pas si elle le reconnaitrait maintenant, avec ses cicatrices sous les yeux et son look complètement débraillé !** Ricane le deuxième à avoir parlé.

- **Même si elle le reconnaissait, elle le renierait ! Comme l'a fait son très cher papa ultra friqué !** Rétorque le premier avant d'éclater de rire.

J'en reviens pas…mais quelle bande de raclures ! Ils savent ! Ils savent que Kyoya a perdu sa mère et que son père l'a renié après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Et ils continuent à s'acharner sur lui ! C'est quoi leur putain de problème ?!

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kyoya derrière moi. Il est blessé par leurs remarques et s'essuie les yeux avec le revers de la manche de mon sweat qu'il porte toujours. Pourquoi je n'peux pas les tuer bordel de merde ?! On peut pas me faire une dérogation ? Les lois c'est vraiment de la merde parfois…

- **Ça va aller Kyoya,** chuchote-je en lui prenant le visage dans mes mains. **Je vais leur faire payer.**

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse rapidement. Il glisse une de ses mains dans une poche du jean que je lui ai passé, et l'autre dans celle que je lui tends. On m'aurait dit que je verrais Kyoya aussi vulnérable une fois dans ma vie, j'y aurais pas du tout cru.

Le dernier membre de la bande arrive enfin, comme prévu, ils sont maintenant au grand complet. Je vais pouvoir passer à l'action ! Vous allez prendre cher bande de lâches.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée avec Kyoya et lui lâche la main pour dégainer mon lanceur et ma toupie. C'est parti !

- **L-Drago ! Envol suprême de l'Empereur Dragon !**

Le dragon rouge caractéristique de ma toupie jaillit et détruit le toit du hangar qui tenait déjà à peine debout. Les neuf membres des Bloody Knives hurlent de peur et se recroquevillent sur eux. Pff, pathétique !

- **Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?!** S'écrie celui qui était perché en hauteur sur des caisses, probablement le leader.

- **Cette toupie…et ce coup spécial ! Non, impossible !** Hurle un autre membre.

Quand la poussière se dissipe, je m'avance pour m'assurer qu'ils me voient tous et récupère L-Drago. Kyoya me suit de près et dévisage le leader des Bloody Knives. Je parie que c'est lui qui garde Léone.

- **Non…c'est-c'est Ryuga ! On est morts !** S'écrie un des gars, qui est visiblement bien renseigné à mon sujet.

Le leader me regarde avec une hargne particulière. Et ouais connard, tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne !

- **Bah alors enflure, on se fait dessus ?** Lui lance-je avec un grand sourire.

- **Ta gueule ! J'ai pas peur de toi !** Répond-il en s'avançant.

- **Oh ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Eh bien…il va falloir que je force un peu la dose !**

Je m'approche de lui en le fixant avec mon plus beau regard noir, celui qui peut faire fuir des tigres. Il semble soudain moins sûr de lui, beaucoup moins sûr. Arrivé devant lui, il recule d'un pas et écarquille les yeux de terreur. Je l'attrape par le col et le soulève à ma hauteur.

- **Ecoute-moi bien,** lui dis-je sur un ton glacial. **Si tu continues de t'acharner sur Kyoya, je vais mettre de côté ma bonne conscience et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer ! Et même là, je ne te tuerai pas, je ferai durer ça. Alors toi et ta petite bande de fils de pute vous allez arrêter, ou je ferai de votre vie un putain de cauchemar ! Et tu vas aussi rendre sa toupie à Kyoya, compris ?**

Il hoche la tête à toute vitesse et sort Léone de sa poche pour me la tendre. Je la prends et le lâche. Il s'étale au sol et détale à toute vitesse vers le fond du hangar. Vraiment pathétique ! Ce genre de personnes me dégoûte.

Je rejoins Kyoya et lui rends Léone. Le bonheur et le soulagement illuminent son visage comme jamais. On se barre du hangar et nous nous dirigeons vers MetalBey City, toujours éclairée dans la nuit. Kyoya me prend par la main et se serre contre moi.

- **Merci Ryuga…** murmure-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- **De rien Kyoya, je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir.**

- **Dis…est-ce que je…est-ce que je pourrais venir…vivre avec toi ?** Me demande-t-il, hésitant.

Je peux encore voir cette lueur intense d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus. C'est vrai, il m'a dit qu'il habitait seul sur les docks. Clairement, je serai le dernier des enfoirés si je refusais ! Et de toute façon, je lui aurais proposé s'il ne m'avait pas demandé.

- **Bien sûr que tu peux,** lui réponds-je en lui embrassant le front.

Ses yeux s'illuminent instantanément et il se met à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Il m'enlace et soupire de bonheur.

- **Je t'aime Ryuga…**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime,** lui souffle-je.

 ** _…_** ** _Pardon pour la potentielle déprime ^_^' Je suis très contente du résultat, je savais pas ce que ça donnerait ma première fic pas centrée sur l'humour et c'est plutôt pas mal n_n_**

 ** _Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Kyoya, à qui je mets souvent cher dans mes fics ! Bah oui mais j'aime bien faire ça, je sais même pas pourquoi…_**

 ** _P'tite review ? Je suis pas contre ^_^_**

 ** _A une prochaine ! (C'est-à-dire quand j'aurai de la wifi TT_TT)_**


End file.
